


Просьба

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Пидж указывает на пустое пространство отвёрткой, и Лэнс только сейчас осознаёт, что они здесь совершенно одни.Ему это не нравится.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 1





	Просьба

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Автору заявки за идею~
> 
> **Примечания:**  
>  Работа была написана для Voltron Fest'а на дайри
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5479381)

— …так, значит, у тебя всё же был секс?

Лицо Пидж не выражает ровным счётом ничего. Она продолжает ковырять отвёрткой небольшую светящуюся штуковину, которую наверняка вытащила из Зелёной. Лэнс уже не помнит, как вообще их обычный разговор дошёл до… этой темы.

— Ты во мне сомневалась? — он немного смущается, когда говорит об этом, но это не похоже на обычное его смущение. Лэнс и раньше говорил о своих пассиях с братьями, да и Ханк был большим любителем послушать такие истории. А вот Пидж… Нет, дело было не в том, что она — девчонка. Эта мысль вообще редко появлялась в его голове как таковая. Он и сам не мог себе объяснить, в чём проблема, однако проблема действительно была, иначе у него не появлялось бы странного желания понизить голос до шёпота и спрятать лицо под серым капюшоном куртки. Против воли с языка срывается глупое: — А у тебя?

— Нет. Так как это было?

Между предложениями нет даже паузы, что немного сбивает его с толку. Кажется, он никогда не поймёт, что происходит в её голове.

— Тебе правда так интересно?

Лэнс не хочет рассказывать. Не потому, что ему неловко об этом говорить именно с ней, и не потому, что этот разговор сам по себе довольно странный.  
Нет. Лэнс не видит на её лице ни одной эмоции, и это по-настоящему выводит из себя. Почему она тогда вообще спрашивает подобное?!

— Может быть, — её голос звучит задумчиво, и всего на пару секунд Пидж отрывается от своего занятия. — Ну?

— Если тебя интересует мой первый раз, то это было на выпускном, — всё же начинает Лэнс, надеясь хоть на какую-то реакцию. — Мы все были молоды, безрассудны и немного — хорошо, много — пьяны.

— Говоришь так, будто тебе за сорок.

— Эй, ты слушаешь или перебиваешь? — Пидж примирительно поднимает руки вверх вместе с отвёрткой. Лэнс откашливается и продолжает. — Кажется, её звали Джессика. Отпадная была девчонка: длинные ноги, большая грудь, прекрасные золотые волосы… Или она была брюнеткой?.. Неважно — в общем, она была чирлидером. Представляешь, какая это гибкость? Мы тогда улизнули в класс, и…

— И ты ей вставил?

— Пидж! — Лэнс давится воздухом, но сразу же успокаивается. — Фактически, да. Хотя, скорее, она сама на меня напрыгнула. Я не ожидал даже. Но не думаю, что так сильно ей нравился.

— Значит, у вас всё было без любви?

Этот вопрос ставит Лэнса в тупик.  
Разумеется, тогда не было речи о таких глубоких чувствах — раз на то пошло, то он эту Джессику (или её всё же звали Дженна?) особо и не знал. Впрочем, как и всех остальных. Если подумать, то делал ли он это хоть раз с той, что вызывала у него чуть больше, чем обычную эрекцию?

— Да. Без любви, — уже тише говорит Лэнс, начиная чувствовать себя подавленным.

— То есть, в том, чтобы трахаться без особой эмоциональной привязанности к партнёру, нет ничего страшного?

— Пидж! — слышать подобное от неё уже слишком. — Широ бы тебя отчитал за такие словечки.

— Но его здесь нет, если ты не заметил.

Она указывает на пустое пространство отвёрткой, и Лэнс только сейчас осознаёт, что они здесь совершенно одни.  
Ему это не нравится.

— Пойду к себе, — бросает он прежде, чем выйти из ангара.

***

Следующие несколько дней проходят не менее странно, чем предыдущий.  
Лэнс не хочет разговаривать с Пидж, однако всё равно приходит к ней в ангар и садится рядом, просто наблюдая за её работой. И каждый такой визит заканчивается новым откровением и очередным побегом самого Лэнса. Он почти уверен, что теперь Пидж считает его ещё большим идиотом, чем раньше.

— Я мастурбировала пару раз, — ни с того ни с сего начинает Пидж, не отрывая взгляда от чертежей с алтеанскими буквами. — Но не скажу, что мне очень понравилось. Возможно, я просто неправильно это делала.

Лэнс почти не удивлён выбором темы, но едва не отключается от такого неожиданного признания. Между тем она продолжает:

— Парни тоже особо меня не интересовали. То есть, я могу оценить внешние данные, но… Не думаю, что у меня есть хотя бы определённые вкусовые предпочтения. Я странная, да?

— Нет, — отвечает Лэнс, и говорит он совершенно искренне. — Я считаю, что каждому своё. Неправильно заставлять себя делать то, что тебе не нравится.

Пидж улыбается впервые за несколько дней. Мимолётно, но Лэнс успевает заметить и остаётся чертовски доволен собой.

— Знаешь, я тут подумала… — она откладывает чертежи и поворачивается к Лэнсу лицом. Он невольно сглатывает, видя, как она серьёзна. — Мы можем не вернуться. Погибнуть в ближайшем бою с галра.

Лэнс кивает. Он и сам много раз об этом думал, но не решался произнести это вслух. Всё же Пидж — очень храбрая.

— …в общем, я не хочу умереть, так и не попробовав всего, что может дать мне моё тело, — она тяжело вздыхает, видимо, поняв, что Лэнс не улавливает сути. — Переспи со мной? Пожалуйста?

Он в очередной раз сбегает, так и не сказав ничего на прощание.

***

Лэнс совсем не спит и всячески избегает Пидж. Его странное поведение не остаётся незамеченным, но на все вопросы ребят он лишь глупо отшучивается, а под конец и вовсе отмахивается.

Он не понимает, в чём его собственная проблема. Если подумать, то просьба Пидж не является невыполнимой, да и к тому же она вроде как его готовила к этому, верно? Иначе зачем нужны были все эти разговоры? Но!..  
Это чёртово «но» вертится на языке, не желая обретать законченную форму. Лэнс искренне ненавидит себя за это.

Может, дело в том, что Пидж не привлекает его, как девушка?..  
Лэнс знает, что это не совсем так. То есть, он никогда раньше не думал о ней в таком плане, однако она довольно… миленькая? Наверное?

Он стучится в её комнату. К тому, что он там увидел, Лэнс оказывается не готов.

Пидж, вытирающая влажные после душа волосы полотенцем, застывает в дверях. Паладинская зелёная пижама сползает с одного плеча; крупные капли стекают по шее и задерживаются во впадинке над ключицей. А ещё на ней нет брюк.

— Что-то случилось? — хрипло спрашивает Пидж, и Лэнс только сейчас обращает внимание на её лицо и тёмные тени под нежно-карими глазами. Кажется, она тоже не спала всё это время.

— Я не знаю? — он всё ещё не может принять неожиданную сексуальность своей подруги. — Если честно, то я понятия не имею, зачем пришёл.

— Вот как.

— Мне стоит уйти, наверное? — Лэнс сомневается, одновременно желая и не желая перестать на неё смотреть.

— Стоит.

Он разворачивается, но его всё же окликают: — Лэнс!

Пидж мнётся на месте и отводит взгляд в сторону. Он никогда не видел её такой, и эта очаровательно милая сторона уже сводит его с ума.  
Спустя несколько секунд она собирается с мыслями:

— Я настолько непривлекательна, как девушка?.. В общем, я понимала, что точно не являюсь твоим типом, но…

— Что? — не сразу доходит до него смысл сказанного, а когда доходит — Лэнс тут же делает шаг ближе и берёт Пидж за руки. — Нет! Нет-нет-нет, в смысле, ты очень красивая — настолько, что я даже растерялся, и…

— Тогда почему ты меня избегаешь?

Он и сам был бы счастлив знать. События последних дней плохо укладываются в его голове. Пидж — сначала неплохой парень, который пару раз помогал ему советами с девушками; потом — боевая подруга, которая с одинаковой лёгкостью могла избить его на тренировке и прыгнуть под вражеский огонь, защищая команду. А теперь…  
Теперь он просто-напросто не знал, как к ней относиться.

— Я искал оправдания для отказа, — признаётся Лэнс.

— Нашёл?

Ещё одна капля теряется за воротом, наверняка продолжая свой путь по груди.

— Нет.

***

Лэнс всё ещё считает это безумием, но желание берёт верх. Сам факт того, что он — первый, кто касается её так…

Пидж сидит на нём верхом, нетерпеливо ёрзает на месте, но не торопится прижаться или хотя бы как следует обнять. Лэнс мягко оглаживает её оголённые бёдра, останавливается возле линии белья и ведёт ладони обратно к коленям. Он чувствует, как тяжелеет собственное дыхание.  
Эта девчонка, кажется, понятия не имеет, насколько возбуждающе сейчас выглядит.

Он тянется за поцелуем, но Пидж снова отстраняется.

— Это обязательно? — спрашивает она, крепче сжимая чужие плечи.

— Вроде того. Или ты ещё не?..

Лэнс так и не заканчивает мысль, поняв, что был прав. Она снова неловко отводит взгляд, смотря куда-то в стену.  
Пидж, которая в состоянии перебросить Ханка через бедро и которая говорит о сексе без тени смущения, до ужаса мило краснеет, когда речь заходит о первых поцелуях.  
Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не трахнуть её немедленно, и вместо этого заставляет Пидж наклониться.  
Её губы сухие и потрескавшиеся, а ещё она на самом деле не умеет целоваться.

— Всё хорошо, — выдыхает Лэнс, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. — Расслабься.

Пидж вздрагивает, когда он целует её снова. Надавливает языком на губы, касается ладонями светлой кожи под пижамой.  
Она поддаётся, приоткрывая рот, но этого достаточно. Лэнс целуется жарко, притягивает её к себе сильнее, однако границы всё ещё не переходит.  
Когда он отстраняется и смотрит на Пидж — немного растерянную, раскрасневшуюся, раздевающую его взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век — последние предохранители сгорают, и Лэнс валит её на спину.

Видеть Пидж такую, возбуждённую, лежащую под ним на белой простыни, почти невыносимо. Почти — потому, что он не смотрит, вместо этого покрывая поцелуями тонкую шею и слегка пощипывая твёрдые соски. Пидж стонет и тут же зажимает рот рукой. Лэнс отводит запястье в сторону и снова целует губы. Тонкие пальцы смыкаются на его спине. Теперь, когда она начала отвечать по-настоящему, сил сдерживаться больше нет.

— Ты потрясающая, — говорит он в перерыве, позволяя Пидж сделать вдох. — Кажется, с каждой секундой я влюбляюсь в тебя всё больше.

Она заметно напрягается и сильно давит на его плечи. Лэнс с сожалением отстраняется, ещё не понимая, в чём дело.

— В-влюбляешься?..

Было это ошибкой или нет — он не знает. Пидж смотрит на него распахнутыми глазами, и Лэнс не понимает, что за эмоции выражает её лицо. Тревогу? Злость? Замешательство? Надежду?

Ему хочется извиниться за свои слова и продолжить, однако к нему приходит простое осознание: он не врал. Разве что только себе. И влюбляться в Пидж он начал гораздо раньше, чем думал.

— Прости, но это так.

Пидж молчит. Лэнс видит её отчаяние и почти физические ощущаемые попытки принять на веру его слова.

— Я не уверена, что правильно понимаю свои чувства, но, мне кажется, что ты мне нравишься.

Лэнс сжимает её в объятьях, пытаясь унять дрожь. Пидж обнимает его тоже, утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Давай просто полежим так? — предлагает он, понимая, что в таком состоянии не сможет быть достаточно нежным, и получает кивок в ответ.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивается. Лэнс ложится на спину, а Пидж удобно устраивается на его плече.  
Он трётся носом о рыжую макушку и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя уже почти забытое умиротворение. Пидж согревает его своим теплом, постепенно проваливаясь в сон.  
Лэнс засыпает вместе с ней.


End file.
